


Rolling Along Together

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Gen, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack O'Neill meets eight year old Daniel Jackson, both their worlds change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Along Together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic speaks from experience. Namely, mine.

Daniel's social worker, Mrs. Ambrose, came into the foster home playroom. "Daniel, your grandfather is here." She left almost as quickly as she came in.

Eight year old Daniel Jackson looked up from staring at a bug crawling across the floor as his grandfather and another man walked in. The man was tall, really tall. And he had sort of greyish hair. Maybe this was Grandfather Nick's partner, the man who went on all those trips with him.

"Daniel, how are you?" Nick Ballard asked formally, looking down at the young boy.

"Okay, I guess." Daniel replied softly, toying with the wheels of his wheelchair.

"So you're Danny." The other man crouched down in front of the chair. "I'm Jack O'Neill. Your grandfather asked me to come with him to pick you up."

"Nobody calls him Danny." Nick said rather huffily.

'Mom does. Did.' Daniel retorted to himself, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to upset you." Mr. O'Neill said, seeing the tears. Nick seemed to ignore them.

Daniel wiped his eyes with his hands. "It's ok. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault." Mr. O'Neill found a tissue box on a table and grabbed it. He offered it to Daniel. Daniel hesitantly took a tissue.

Nick Ballard looked down at Daniel again. "I want to make sure you get into a good foster family. I'm meeting with your social worker in a few minutes."

Daniel looked up, shocked. "You...you're not taking me?"

"I can't, Daniel. I have too much to do to take care of a child."

Daniel knew about all the great discoveries Nick Ballard had made in the past. Of course he wouldn't have time for a kid. Not one who needed lots of help. He put his head down and missed the anger flashing across Mr. O'Neill's face.

"How could you do that to him?" O'Neill growled softly to Ballard. "He just lost his parents. And you come three thousand miles...to reject him?!"

"I don't have time for a child, Jack." Ballard said calmly.

O'Neill turned red. "You treated Sara with such respect after we lost Charlie. What's wrong with your own child, or her son?" His voice started to get loud enough to make Daniel want to cover his ears.

Daniel didn't dare look up. He didn't want Mr. O'Neill to yell at him.

Ballard seemed to get a little flustered at O'Neill's question. O'Neill could see guilt flit across his face, but it disappeared quickly. "Claire married against my wishes. Jackson was an arrogant, undereducated man. She could have done so much better. And look, he gave her an imperfect son." Ballard waved his hand at the wheelchair.

Daniel *did* look up at this, and O'Neill could see the tears streaming down his face.

"You bastard!" O'Neill shouted in Ballard's face. "You have no sympathy for this kid at all, do you?"

"He is his father's child, obviously. I don't see much of Claire in him." Ballard actually raised his nose in a rather snooty pose.

"He's a kid! He needs someone to love him." O'Neill replied, still rather loudly. "But it's obvious you aren't the man to do it." He glanced between Ballard and Daniel. "Someone like me." He said impulsively.

"Well then, you take him." Ballard said dismissively, walking away from Daniel.

O'Neill's temper raged. He grabbed Ballard and practically dragged him to the playroom door. "Let's go talk to that social worker. It's obvious you don't give a rat's ass about this kid. Someone has to, so I'm volunteering for the job." His voice continued to growl as they headed down the hall, but Daniel couldn't make out the words.

Shivering a little, Daniel took his stuffed penguin out from behind his back and held it close.

* * *

O'Neill spent about an hour arguing with the social worker and Ballard. Ballard agreed to sign over custody of Daniel quickly enough, but O'Neill started fuming again when Mrs. Ambrose refused let Jack take him back to the hotel with him.

"Why not, for God's sake? He's going to be mine as soon as all the paperwork is completed!" Jack tried to control his yelling, but he was becoming very frustrated.

Mrs. Ambrose put up a hand calmly. "I know you have the best of intentions, but we need a background check and we need to coordinate with Colorado Springs social services before you can take him off the premises."

"But--" Jack blustered.

"We're just about to have dinner. You and Daniel may have dinner in Daniel's room. The other children will be in the dining room." Mrs. Ambrose said sympathetically. "And I was able to contact a judge. We will take care of this as quickly as possible."

Jack calmed a little at the attempt to compromise. "Thank you."

Mrs. Ambrose nodded. "Although this is an official custody change, because Mr. Ballard has requested you take custody, given Daniel's special needs, I thought it best to put you in contact with a social worker who can help you with services."

This addition made Jack pause a moment, but he just nodded. Anything the kid needed was fine by him.

Nick Ballard stood up impatiently. "I need to conduct some business. I will be back tomorrow to finish the paperwork."

Jack glared at Ballard. "Without a goodbye to Daniel?"

"You're his guardian now. I'm not needed here."

"You're his grandfather." Jack growled threateningly.

Ballard didn't respond. He turned and left as if the child he handed over to Jack was no more valuable than a piece of paper.

Jack turned in anger, looking for something to punch. Seeing his intention, Mrs. Ambrose grabbed his hand before he could put it through a wall. "The man isn't worth it. And you're going to need two good hands to take care of that boy."

Jack sighed, trying to calm down.

After watching Jack take a few deep breaths, Mrs. Ambrose led him back to the playroom. "Go on, get to know him."

"Thanks." Jack mustered a smile, then walked into the room.

* * *

Daniel looked up cautiously, clutching his baby penguin.

"Hey." Jack crouched down so he could look straight at Daniel.

"Hey." Daniel whispered.

"Mrs. Ambrose said I could have dinner with you. Would you like that?" Jack smiled softly.

Daniel shrugged. "I guess."

"I have something to tell you." Jack hesitated, suddenly realizing he doesn't know if Daniel would want to leave this place.

Daniel watched Jack, a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to be your new Dad," Jack said in a rush.

Daniel burst into tears. 

"Oh, damn, what was I thinking? I'm sorry, Danny. Daniel," Jack said hurriedly, kneeling in front of his chair.

Daniel sobbed loudly. "I want my Daddy! Mommy!"

Jack did the first thing he could think of. He pulled the kid out of the chair and into his arms. Clutching Daniel tightly, he rocked the boy, whispering nonsense into his hair. He noticed how stiff the little legs were, and that there were little plastic things on the kid's calves. Were those braces? Jack tried to carefully straighten Daniel's legs a little.

"Ow!" Daniel's right leg jerked.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jack moved his hand away from Daniel's leg. He waited for Daniel to calm a little before speaking quietly. "What I should have said was...your grandfather made me your guardian...your foster--er, parent. So you won't have to stay here anymore."

"Can you take me back to Cairo?" Daniel asked, not raising his head.

"Uh, no. I live in Colorado." Jack replied, feeling awkward. "It's a state in the midwest."

"The Rockies are there. Dad told me about the Rockies. He told me what it was like to ski there." Daniel looked up shyly. "He was going to take me on a snowmobile this winter."

"Would it be okay if I take you instead?" Jack asked, finding the tissues so he could wipe Daniel's face.

"What if Grandfather Nick says no?" Daniel shivered a little.

Jack wiped Daniel's eyes, then rubbed his arms a little. "Your grandfather said that you could stay with me. That I could make all the rules. Is that ok with you?"

Daniel shrugged.

Jack sighed. This kid was going to be a tough sell. But knowing what it was like to lose a family, Jack decided to keep things simple for now. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner? It's being delivered to your room."

He stood up with Daniel in his arms and did his best to ease the kid back into the chair but it became tough when the kid stiffened up.

"Relax." Jack said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Daniel took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, though not completely. "It's, it's just the way I am."

"Oh. Okay." Jack arranged Daniel in the chair and noticed his feet didn't reach the footrests. "You need to grow into this chair, huh?"

"It's not mine." Daniel had tears in his eyes again. "My dune buggy is still in Cairo."

Wanting to clutch something, the boy looked for his stuffed penguin, which was in the chair with him a few minutes ago. "What did you do with Anja?!" He wailed.

"Wha--oh, your animal." Jack grabbed the penguin off the floor and handed her to Daniel.

Daniel hugged her tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Ready for dinner?" Jack asked as he walked behind Daniel. Daniel nodded.

With a small grunt caused by unoiled wheels, Jack pushed Daniel out of the playroom and into the hallway. The wheels of the old wheelchair wobbled and stuck as they moved down the hallway. Jack had to bite his tongue more than once to keep from swearing.

"I'm sorry, mister." Daniel said hesitantly after he was jerked around a third time.

"Not your fault." Jack said briefly as he worked to get the chair into the room Daniel shared with three other boys. "Whew. Okay, I'm getting you a new chair as soon as we get home."

Jack sighed as Daniel started crying again. He had to learn the kid's triggers quick or he'd spend the next ten years in constant tears. In the meantime, Jack tried a simple truth. "I want to share my home with you. Is that okay?"

Daniel looked up at Jack with a tear-stained face. "But I'm imperfect."

Jack settled Daniel at the desk, where their dinner was waiting. "So am I, Daniel. So am I. So maybe we could help each other out."

Daniel looked up at Jack with a spark of hope in his eyes.

* * *

Jack and Daniel spent a quiet dinner in Daniel's room, with the conversation mostly revolving around Colorado and Jack's home.

Daniel asked a few questions, but seemed to concentrate more on his food than his new life.

Jack was worried about the boy's silence but decided Daniel just had too much to deal with lately.

After they finish their meal, he bent down in front of Daniel's chair again. "I have to go, but I'll be back in the afternoon, after I see the judge, okay?"

Daniel nodded.

"Then we'll get ready to go to Colorado Springs." Jack gently ruffled Daniel's hair and stood up. "Sleep well."

After leaving a forlorn looking Daniel, Jack headed back to the hotel where he called Janet Fraiser, Stargate Command's head doctor.

"You did what?!" Fraiser nearly shouted over the phone.

"I took in Ballard's grandson. He needed a home, Doc."

"You know this means you need to talk to General Hammond. This is a huge change. Kids need to see their parents. And we both know you don't spend enough time at home as it is."

"I know, Doc, I know. But right now I need some info from you. The kid has cerebral palsy. What do I need to do to help Daniel out?" For the next half hour, Jack listened to the list of possible treatment options, including doctor visits, therapy, walking devices, braces, wheelchairs, medication, surgery...Jack's head swam by the time he hung up the phone.

Mentally shaking himself, he turned and stared at the mirror above the hotel dresser. "What the hell did I get myself into?!"

* * *

After a restless night, Jack O'Neill still wasn't clear on how he was going to raise the little boy he just took in. But he was determined to do it.

With that determination plastered on his face, he headed over to the judge's office, where he met up with Nicholas Ballard for what he hoped was the last time.

"Please take good care of my grandson, Jack." Ballard said as they walked into judge's room.

"Oh, now you care!" Jack muttered irritably. "You should've faked interest in front of Daniel. It does no good here."

"I do love him, Jack, in my own way." Ballard attempted to look contrite, but failed.

"*This* is why I'm taking Claire's kid." Jack pointed to Ballard's face angrily. "No kid should be haunted by the fact that in someone's eyes, they're not good enough!"

A minute later, Judge Green ushered the two men into her chambers. "Argue in here, gentlemen. I can take it, but you might scare someone waiting in the hallway."

"Sorry, Your Honor. I just found out something unpleasant about my ex-wife's great uncle," Jack said quietly, trying to calm down.

The judge looked sympathetic as they started sorting out the business of changing Daniel's legal custody.

Ballard signed the paperwork quickly and, Jack thought, coldly.

Jack's hands, however, shook slightly at each signature.

Judge Green patted Jack's arm as she saw him out. Ballard had left a few minutes earlier without a backwards glance. "Daniel's lucky to have you, Mr. O'Neill." She said warmly.

"I have this sneaky suspicion I'm going to find out how lucky *I* am to have him," Jack replied quietly, thinking of his dead son, Charlie. "I hope I can be what he needs."

He walked out and hailed a cab, his hands still shaking.

* * *

Jack arrived at the foster home in the mid afternoon. He consulted with the staff members in charge of Daniel. Then he went to collect his kid.

After a quick knock, he stuck his head into Daniel's room. "Hey, buddy. Do you need help packing?"

Daniel looked up from the desk, startled. He quickly hid whatever he was doing.

"I-uh, this is for real?" He stuttered, obviously shocked to find Jack was there.

"Yup. Sorry. I guess I should have called you this morning... just so you didn't forget." Jack smiled. "So...what stuff is yours, and do you have a bag to put it in?"

Daniel and Jack packed Daniel's things. Daniel was careful to hide some of his possessions from Jack's sight. He didn't trust the man, not really. So letting Mr. O'Neill know things about him might not be a good idea.

Jack just shrugged at this and said that Daniel should put the private stuff in one bag, while Jack packed Daniel's clothes in another. Daniel did what Jack requested, looking with some amazement at Jack from time to time. He didn't know whether to be scared or grateful for Jack's attention.

Jack hustled them out about an hour later. "We need to go, Daniel. We have to get through security at the airport. And I've never done this with a wheelchair before." He paused, then asked casually, "Do you know what to do?"

Daniel shrugged. "Mom made sure my crutches had tags on them." He looked sad for a moment, but this time was able to not burst into tears.

"We'll figure it out. Hey, can you walk out of here? Then I can use the chair to cart our bags."

Daniel nodded eagerly and almost fell over himself getting out of the chair. Jack reached for Daniel, but pulled back when Daniel righted himself on his crutches.

"Ok, let's go." Jack piled the bags in the chair and started pushing. He watched Daniel's unsteady legs with their strange, nearly crosslegged gait. "Are you sure you're ok to walk?"

Daniel looked back at Jack, then at the wheelchair with an expression similar to dread. The kid didn't need to say a word for Jack to know exactly what he was thinking. And he agreed with the sentiment wholeheartedly.

Jack took a deep breath, then nodded. "I won't force you, champ. I wouldn't want to be trapped in this thing either. It's too old and decrepit. We'll get you a new one." But in his head, Jack was hoping he wouldn't have to trap the kid in it to keep him safe.

* * *

Contrary to Jack's fears, they reached the airport with Jack having more problems than Daniel. In fact, Jack's difficulties ended up making the kid laugh.

After exiting the foster home, he helped Daniel into the taxi, then proceeded to *attempt* to fold the wheelchair to fit it in the trunk with the bags. Figuring he could do this after watching the nurses in the infirmary do it with ease, Jack bounced the chair a few times to try to get the middle section up. But the damned thing wouldn't budge.

So he ended up bouncing a bit with it to get some of his anger out... and when he did that, he began to hear the most satisfying sound: Daniel's giggles. So without looking at the kid, Jack exaggerated his struggle even more, making it look like the chair was attacking him. He banged the chair lightly into his own legs, then made the chair 'rear up' towards his face.

Then, of course, he got the upper hand in the ‘attack'. He struggled to pin the chair to the ground and pretended to throw  it over the taxi. By this time, full-blown laughter was coming out of the backseat of the taxi.

Finally, Jack put the chair in the trunk and joined Daniel in the taxi. "Whew! You didn't tell me that thing was a monster!" Jack said, smiling at Daniel's gleeful expression.

The smiles stayed with them all the way to the airport.

* * *

Jack coaxed Daniel into the chair once they arrived at the airport, making it easy for him during the trip through security and into the waiting area. Luckily, an attendant was able to inform Jack about the rules of traveling with assistive equipment and took care of labeling the tags that were placed on Daniel's wheelchair and crutches, as well as sending the chair to be stored with the luggage.

Soon after, Jack was walking with Daniel onto the plane. When they found to their seats, Jack reached for Daniel to help him sit back comfortably.

Startled by Jack's touch, Daniel froze up. As Daniel reacted, Jack realized he should have warned the kid first, but it was too late now. So, he did what worked before. "Relax, Daniel." He said calmly.

Grateful that Jack wasn't yelling, Daniel nodded and took a deep breath.

That was when a flight attendant spotted them. "Do you need any help, sir? If your son is having a seizure, I can call for a medic." The attendant said this calmly, but there was an underlying tone of authority.

'Oh no, not medics.' Daniel thought. Frightened by the idea of lots of people staring at him, he froze up again.

Understanding that the flight attendant was doing the opposite of what was needed, Jack chose to ignore her and concentrate on Daniel. "It's ok, relax."

Unfortunately, this attendant decided she knew better and stuck her head into Jack's face. "Sir!"

"No, he doesn't need medical attention!" Jack snapped back at her, resisting the urge to push her back and knock her to the floor. "He needs some room so he can relax! And you're in his face!"

Seeing Jack's annoyance, the attendant backed away quickly. After that, Jack was slowly able to manuever Daniel comfortably into his seat.

Looking down the aisle at the attendant, Daniel asked quietly, "You...you won't get in trouble for yelling at that lady, will you?"

Jack shook his head. "Everything's fine."

"But...I was being difficult." Daniel said with a worried tone.

"Your body was being difficult...just like your chair, earlier. But you pounded it into submission." Jack grinned at his puzzled ward.

"Oh.." Daniel blinked, then began to grin. "Yeah, I did." 

* * *

Jack kept Daniel occupied for an hour or so on the flight with stories about Colorado, but soon their conversation waned as both started to tire.

Not too long after that, Daniel asked for his stuffed penguin, Anja. When Jack handed him the toy, Daniel clutched it and shut his eyes. Tears slowly leaked out from his closed eyelids, but he made no noise. He didn't want to disturb anyone with his crying.

Jack didn't notice Daniel's tears until a little while later, when he started sniffling. Jack started to ask Daniel what the problem was, then realized he already knew. The kid just lost his parents. It was amazing that he wasn't a complete wreck. He handed Daniel a napkin to use for his nose. "Would you like a hug?" He asked quietly.

Daniel seemed to consider this, then nodded cautiously. So Jack lifted the armrest between them and shifted Daniel closer to his side, his arm wrapped partially around Daniel. "Cry all you need to, kid." Jack wished he could cradle Daniel the way he did Charlie. But he could see the kid was cautious around him, and he didn't want to accidentally hurt him again. Daniel's legs looked very delicate, even for a small kid. So he just made sure Daniel was securely tucked into his side. '

He hummed a tune softly as Daniel started to calm. When he looked down a few minutes later, Daniel was asleep. Jack smiled and kept Daniel wrapped in the hug for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Jack woke Daniel right before the landing, and soon ended up feeling very proud of himself as a new father.

He ushered Daniel and his equipment successfully out of the airport and into his truck. Daniel didn't even freeze up when Jack lifted him into the passenger seat.

Getting Daniel out of the truck at his new home was just as successful, so he handed Daniel his crutches and went around the back of the truck to handle the bags and the wheelchair.

As he grabbed the bags, Jack heard the gravel on the driveway shift in what he thought was footsteps and crutch steps. But when he manuevered out from behind the truck, he found Daniel lying face first on the gravel.

"Danny!" Jack dropped the bags and ran over to the boy.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. O'Neill." Daniel whispered as Jack picked him up. "I tried to make my crutches stay still on the stones..."

Jack ignored Daniel's words as he checked for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"Noo," Daniel said in a drawn out word.

But when Jack found some blood on Daniel's elbow, he exclaimed, "You have to be more careful!" He examined the injury, wiping at the blood with his finger.

"I tried to be careful!" Daniel cried a little, jerking his arm away from Jack.

"I knew you were too unsteady to walk..." Jack muttered to himself, but loud enough for Daniel to hear.

Daniel looked at Jack, and his anger started to grow. He was here without his Mom, who always knew the right thing to say when he fell. But this man was going against what his mother had said.

"It's ok to fall as long as you fall the right way!" Daniel yelled at Jack.

Jack looks blankly at Daniel. "You wanted to fall? You just about gave me a heart attack and you did that on purpose?!" Now Jack's face was turning red.

Startled, Daniel tried to back away and almost fell again. But Jack was holding his arms tightly. "Did you fall on purpose?!" Jack nearly yelled.

"N-no." Daniel whispered softly, shivering in Jack's grip.

"Then why did you say that?" Jack looked genuinely perplexed.

"It's what Mom says..said." Daniel couldn't stop the sobs at the thought of his mother. "I-I fall a lot."

'Ah hell, I screwed this one up.' Jack thought. So he pulled Daniel to him for a hug, and was happy to find that it was accepted. "Well, then, did you fall the right way?"

Daniel nodded into Jack's chest, his sobs starting to quiet down.

Jack rubbed Daniel's back until he completely calmed down. "You'll have to show me the right way to fall, so I understand."

Daniel straightened up, but Jack caught him as he started to wobble. "Whoa, not here. The stones hurt."

Daniel looked at his still-bleeding elbow.

"We'll get that patched up." Jack smiled, then paused as he thought of something. "Did you say your crutches didn't stay still?"

"Yeah. They just wouldn't!" Daniel nearly wailed.

Hanging onto Daniel tightly, he asks the boy for one of his crutches. Holding it the way he saw Daniel do it, he put it against the gravel. The crutch pushed some gravel aside but didn't seem to plant itself well. It was easy to see why Daniel fell.

"Remind me to order blacktop this week, okay?" Jack said softly, picking Daniel up. "For now, I'll carry you."

Daniel nodded, even as he stiffened a little. But he made himself relax. He wouldn't want to make this harder on Mr. O'Neill than it already was.

As Jack carried Daniel into the house, the boy wondered what blacktop was. Maybe it was a shirt to protect him when he fell the next time. He'd ask Mr. O'Neill later, after he explored his new home.

* * *

After a quick tour of the house, Jack let Daniel unpack alone. The kid seemed so secretive about his stuff. So Jack decided to let him on his own so he didn't spook the kid.

Things were rather calm until dinnertime. He called to Daniel as he looked through the fridge. "What are you hungry for?"

Daniel shrugged from in front of the TV, where he had found a news program to watch.

Jack wondered at this choice of programming, but said nothing. He instead started making hamburgers. "Since you're indecisive, I'll make you an O'Neill special: burgers."

"Just don't make them like McDonald's." Daniel said quietly, not wanting to offend Mr. O'Neill. But Jack chose that instant to walk into the living room.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem offended by Daniel's words. "Nah, McDonald's hamburgers are too..well, tough and dry. Here, I'll fry up a piece of my burger recipe so you can try it. Come on, come out here with me." Jack held up Daniel's crutches.

Daniel took them and walked out to the kitchen.

Jack pulled a chair up to the counter for Daniel to sit on. "I won't include anything you don't like." He laid out the ingredients and named each of them for Daniel.

Daniel pointed to the green pepper. "I don't like that." He said, cringing a little, as if expecting Jack to yell, or even worse, hit him.

Jack just moved the green peppers aside. "Ok. How are you on onions, then?" He held one up. Daniel nodded. "I like Dad's cooked onions."

Jack grinned. "That's handy. Cooked onions are good on hamburgers. I'll make us some."

Getting a frying pan out, Jack started cooking. He smiled when he spied Daniel looking interested in the process. "Hey, why don't you go in the fridge and get stuff to put on the hamburgers."

Daniel looked around and grabs a plastic bag that was sitting on a corner of the counter.

"What do you need that for?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"To carry stuff." Daniel said but didn't move, waiting for permission from Jack.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Jack nodded, and made a mental note to put plenty of bags in Daniel's reach.

Daniel went over to the fridge and leaned his crutches on the counter. He opened the fridge and used the fridge door to hold himself up.

"Don't lean on that, Daniel." Jack snapped. "It could move and make you fall."

Daniel leaned on the fridge door anyway as he bent down to reach the mustard.

As he straightened up again, Jack waved him away. "Go sit down, I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"I can do it!" Daniel said with a whine in his voice.

"You could get hurt doing that." Jack replied, reminding himself to stay calm. "You'd be safer using your crutches."

"But then I wouldn't be able to reach the mustard! It was on the bottom." Daniel took his crutches and sat at the table, looking dejected.

Jack gets the rest of the condiments, surveying the fridge as he did. "I think we need to rearrange a bunch of things. The fridge, the cabinets...Then will you stop leaning on doors?"

Daniel shrugged.

"I'll settle for you doing it less...for now." Jack raised an eyebrow as he tried for a compromise.

Daniel gave a barely perceptual nod. But in his head he was wondering what all the fuss was about. He did it all the time. Most of his falling happened when he was walking.

Jack sighed as he finished making dinner. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Right now, the best he could do was stumble along. But perhaps he could recruit a little help...

He laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder after putting the food on the table. "Help me? I want to make this a good home for you. But I don't know how."

Daniel looked up at Jack's worried face. "Ok, Mr. O'Neill," he replied softly.

"Daniel, this is your home. It's Jack." Jack smiled, crouching next to Daniel.

"You can call me Danny." Daniel whispered. "I liked it when Mom called me that."

"I'm honored that you'll let me. Thank you." Jack nodded. "Now let's eat the burgers before they get cold or turn into McDonald's burgers."

"Yuck!" Daniel grinned.

* * *

Daniel and Jack treaded lightly with each other for two days, until Jack suggested he invite some of his coworkers over. "They want to meet you. And some of them have kids. This much TV can't be good for you...too much news, and poof, you're scared of the world."

"I'm not scared!" Daniel looked at Jack defiantly.

Jack chuckled. "Danny, I'm scared after watching the news." He ruffled Daniel's hair lightly. "We can get them to spread the blacktop on the driveway...a fix-it party..."

"It's not a shirt?" Daniel goes over to the window to look at the driveway. "Blacktop?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Blacktop is the stuff they use to make roads. You can walk on that stuff with your crutches, right?" Jack joined Daniel, looking outside as well.

"Uhhuh. That's easy!" Daniel grinned.

"Good. So now do you want to plan the party? We need to make a list of things to buy. I want foods you like for this party." Jack grabbed a pad and pencil. He immediately started making suggestions, but made sure not to write them down until Daniel said 'yes' or 'no'.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack and Daniel headed out to do the shopping.

"You're in charge of making sure we get everything on the list." Jack said as he helped Daniel settle in his wheelchair in the store parking lot. "And you're going to have to help me steer your chair. Think you can handle that?"

Daniel nodded. "I can push it if you need to push the cart."

"I'll let you push yourself until I see that thing getting uncooperative again. We really do need to get you a new one. I'll talk to Janet tomorrow. She's a doctor."

"Is she going to examine me?" Daniel asked fearfully.

"Not tomorrow. In fact, I asked her to find a doc who knows about kids like you." Jack patted Daniel's shoulder. "I want to make sure you get the best."

Daniel watched Jack, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Jack raised an eyebrow encouragingly. Daniel looked down. "My splint cracked today when I was putting it on."

"Splint? What's that?" Jack looked Daniel over. "Um, my leg brace.." Daniel said softly.

Jack bent down and took a look at the splint that Daniel pointed to. "Oy. I guess I have to get Janet to make some appointments for us too. Ok, chair, braces...crutches too?"

Daniel shook his head swiftly, making his glasses fall off.

"And glasses." Jack ticked off a mental list.

"Mom was going to take me to the doctor when we were in New York..."

Jack nodded. "And it never got taken care of. I understand. We'll make a list when we get home. For now, put your glasses back on and we'll take care of the fun list."

Daniel smiled as he put his glasses back on. "Do you think your friends will like curry chicken too?"

"I think Teal'c will have a new best friend. That's how much he likes it." Jack mussed Daniel's hair as they headed into the store.

* * *

Back at home, Jack set Daniel up at the kitchen table with the ingredients. "Hand them to me as I ask..and open the containers that you can."

Daniel nodded and started sorting the ingredients by the dishes they belong in.

Jack was unaware of this as he pulled two aprons off the top of the fridge. "Here, you get to be second chef today." He helped Daniel into the apron, then put his own on.

Daniel's back straightened as he prepared for his new responsibility as chef. Jack grinned. "So tell me why these foods are your favorites."

With a little coaxing, Daniel started talking about his life in Egypt and how each dish fit into his life.

Jack hid the sad look on his face as Daniel talked. The kid lost so much. Jack could only hope he could give Daniel enough to make up for it...

* * *

The day of the party dawned with Daniel sitting up in bed, early in the morning, reading the journal he and his father kept together. "I can like Jack and still love you, right Dad?" Tears dripped down his face. "Why was Grandpa Nick so mean?"

He hugged the book to himself. "I'm going to be smart, just like you said. I'm watching Jack. He's been acting like a nice person. And, he doesn't act like I'm dumb, even though I didn't tell him what you said. I don't think Jack knows about archeology, Dad. He said he's into airplanes. But I will be an archeologist, like you. I will show Mr. Budge why he's wrong, Dad, I will!"

Daniel got out of bed and put the book away in the dresser, under his clothes. "I have to say thank you to Jack now. I hope he likes Turkish coffee too."

Daniel headed out to the kitchen to get some things together to make breakfast. He didn't see Turkish coffee in Jack's cabinets earlier, but he could use the Folgers coffee in that big red container. Daniel nodded his head. That would work.

* * *

Jack came into the kitchen as Daniel was kneeling on a chair to fill a pot with water. "Danny, what are you doing?"

Daniel startled and dropped the pot into the sink. "Making coffee?" He said softly.

"I have a coffee maker." Jack pointed. "Do you drink coffee too?"

"Dad always let me have a little on our days off...But I was going to make some for you."

"Do you want to use the coffee pot?"

Daniel shook his head. "Dad said you don't make Turkish coffee in a coffee pot."

"Oh!" Jack nodded sagely. "Then how about I put the pot on the stove and you watch it. When it froths, I'll take it off until it settles." Jack mussed Daniel's hair as he pulled the Turkish coffee out of the cabinet.

Daniel grinned. "You do like it!"

"Yup." Jack finds the rest of the supplies for breakfast. "I'll make some pancakes to go with our coffee."

Just then, the phone rang. Jack answered it. "Uhhuh, thanks Carter." He said after a minute, then hangs up. "It looks like we have to change our blacktop party to a concrete party. Carter said that will work better." He winked. "I always listen when my geeks tell me something."

"What's a geek?"

"A person who's really smart. Carter, she's a scientist."

"Oh..." Daniel said worriedly. "Do I have to be smart for her to like me?"

Jack shook his head. "She likes me, and I'm not that smart." He went back to getting breakfast ready.

Daniel sat on the kitchen chair and pondered this as he watched the water for the coffee. Mom said he was smart...but was he, really? He hoped he didn't look dumb to Miss Carter. He whispered a wish to his Mom in Egyptian and suddenly felt a little better.

He didn't see Jack look at him oddly, then turn to continue cooking quietly. Jack just asked what he liked on his pancakes, and told him the tentative schedule for the party.

Daniel balked when Jack mentioned a dip in the pool out back. "I don't know how to swim! I can't even float!"

"Then we'll help you..or I could get a life preserver from the garage."

Daniel nodded. "I know how to use a life preserver. Oh, the coffee!"

Jack grinned and turned it down. "How many times do you like it to boil?"

"Umm, how many times do you like?" Daniel asked, squirming a little.

"It's all the same to me, but I can tell you're a coffee expert." Jack said authoritatively. "A connoisseur. So give me your expert opinion."

Daniel looked up with a bit of shock. He had never been an expert before. "Four times?"

"Four times it is. And since I'm a syrup connoisseur, I recommend you try the blueberry syrup. It's the best."

"Okay!" Daniel grinned. "I've never had blueberry syrup before."

"Special things for a special day." Jack helped Daniel settle himself at the table.

Daniel grinned again as he saw the sun peek through the clouds outside. It was starting to look like a very special day.

* * *

 

Lou Ferretti arrived in the passenger seat of a cement truck. "Did someone order concrete?" He asked as Jack pushed Danny toward the truck.

Daniel looked at the truck in wonder. "Are you going pour the concrete from this, Jack?"

Lou grinned. "Actually, my cousin Joe here is going to operate the truck. Jack likes to pretend he doesn't know anything about anything, so he gets to help us all spread the concrete on the driveway. I'm Lou, by the way." Lou stepped down from the truck. "And you must be Daniel."

Danny nodded shyly. "Hi."

Jack pats the boy's shoulder. "Lou is one of my friends at work."

"One of his underlings, actually. I have to bow to his every wish, get his coffee, shine his shoes...then maybe I'll get a lunch break!" Lou said this in a light tone, but Jack could see the terror growing in Daniel's eyes.

"Enough, Feretti. You're scaring him." Jack crouched down next to Daniel. Contritely, Lou did the same. "Sorry, kid. Everyone knows Jack O'Neill is a big softie. Everyone knows! I forgot that you're new. So have you seen that huge teddy bear the Colonel is supposed to sleep with?" He winked.

Jack elbowed Lou in the ribs.

"Hey! Janet swore you had one!" Lou exclaimed.

"That was for a girlfriend, when I was still in training. Geez, talk about old history." Jack rolled his eyes.

Daniel started to smile in spite of his earlier fears.

"Just in case you see him, " Lou said in a loud whisper to Daniel, "He's big and brown and goes by the name Frank."

Daniel nodded and promised to keep an eye out for the bear.

Jack sighed with relief as he saw the others pull up in an SUV. "Behave yourself, Feretti, or you'll end up being part of my driveway." But secretly he was relieved that they averted disaster. The last thing he needed was the kid scared enough to freeze up every time he came near.

He shook his head as he wheeled Daniel over to the others. He had forgotten how sensitive kids were.

Jack shivered as a memory hit him. He had made a huge error by not paying attention to his own kid's sensitivities. He just hoped he wouldn't accidentally do it again.

* * *

Janet Fraiser, Sam Carter, Cassie Fraiser and Teal'c surrounded Daniel and gave him their hellos and welcomes.

Jack immediately looked at Janet. "Ok, what did you tell them?"

"Only good things, Colonel. And it seems you were right. He is a wonderful kid."

Daniel blushed a little as everyone came over to give him a hug or a pat.

Everyone looked surprised by the solemn bow Teal'c gave Daniel. "T?" Jack questioned softly. "He is a warrior, O'Neill." Teal'c said simply.

Daniel looked up at Teal'c. "But I don't know how to fight," he said, his hand reaching towards the other's gold tattoo.

Teal'c bent his head so Daniel could touch the mark.

"Did it hurt?" Daniel asked softly, exploring the tattoo.

"Yes." Teal'c replied. "But not as much as the pain of the betrayal that came with it."

"Did someone leave you, too?" Daniel asked, tears shining in his eyes.

Teal'c knelt down in front of Daniel's chair. "Yes. But, like you, I found people who wanted to help."

Daniel looked up at Jack questioningly. Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a sap."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "MajorCarter told me the proper term was mother-chicken."

Daniel giggled.

"That's mother-hen." Janet interrupted. "And yes, he's definitely that, but he's so cute when he does it that we have to forgive him."

"He beat up Grandpa Nick." Daniel said softly.

"Wow, you did?" Lou looked to Jack with a perplexed glance.

"I swear I didn't lay a finger on the man...other than the time I dragged him down the hall to talk to Danny's counselor." Jack put up his hands.

"You beat him up with words." Daniel continued, his voice still a whisper. "Dad said words were more powerful than any guns or bombs."

Jack sat down next to Daniel's chair. "Well, he was using words on you. I had to defend you. That's my job. I defend people."

The rest of the group took a cue from Teal'c and Jack, and sat in the grass, surrounding Daniel's chair. "I, too, will defend you, DanielJackson," Teal'c said, looking intently at the boy.

"But you just met me." Daniel replied, puzzled.

"Your Grandpa Nick forgot the cardinal rule of kids," Lou piped up. "I heard about it from Jack. Nick forgot that every kid is special. But you...well, Teal'c right. You *are* a warrior. You decided to come here, fight your fear and your grandfather, and take a chance on Jack. And that takes a lot of guts."

Jack shot Lou a grateful glance. Lou nodded solemnly. "And we all respect warriors, Teal'c especially. Teal'c doesn't defend just anybody."

"I do not. But I will defend you, DanielJackson." Teal'c laid a hand gently on Daniel's.

Jack grinned. "And Teal'c, you can help Danny start the party. You get to mix the cement, buddy. Us lackeys are going to spread it out."

Everyone groaned good naturedly but stood up.

Jack whispered a few pointers in Teal'c's ear about how to lift Danny and everyone got to work.

* * *

After a bit of labor to make sure the cement had spread well, Jack and Teal'c pulled Daniel out of the truck.

"Ok, Danny, time to leave your mark." Jack carried Daniel over to a corner of the driveway.

"What?" The boy frowned, puzzled.

"People usually leave their handprint or name in drying cement, especially at their home." Jack pointed out, reminding himself that Daniel was raised mostly in Egypt.

Daniel thought for a moment, then asked, "Can I make a cartouche for Mom and Dad?"

Jack nodded. "You can make whatever you want. Just be quick, it dries fast."

Teal'c found Daniel a stick and propped him up so he didn't land in the cement. "I will keep you steady, DanielJackson."

Daniel worked for about twenty minutes on his piece, with everyone watching. As he finished, tears rolled down his face.

After making sure Daniel was finished, Jack picked him up and held him, letting him cry.

"I bet they can see it. And that they love it." Jack said quietly.

With a nod to Jack, Janet herded everyone else out back to start getting the food ready. Jack sat in the grass next to the driveway, rocking Danny quietly. When Danny quieted down, Jack wiped his face with his hand. "Should we get you a drink?"

"But.." Daniel reddened a little. "I was crying."

"Everyone understands…but if you don't want them to see, we'll go in the front."

Daniel nodded. "Please, Jack."

"Of course." Jack carried Daniel inside and called for Teal'c to take the wheelchair out back. "We'll be out in a few."

Teal'c bowed to Jack.

Jack headed back inside and helped Daniel wash his face.

When they head out back, Daniel was quiet, but calm. Teal'c came over to him with some food.

Jack watched them for a minute. "I'll be right over here if you need me," he said softly to Danny then headed to the table where some food was laid out. As they ate, the others wandered over to Daniel to whisper a few words or give him a hug.The mood was somber but comfortable. That was, until their meal ended.

When the leftovers were being put away, Lou picked Daniel up carefully. "Have you ever played water tag?"

Daniel shook his head.

Jack made mock motions of growing horror, which sent Daniel into giggles.

"Now to have a good water tag game, you have to be able to run." Lou continued, ignoring Jack. "So someone will be your legs for this game. You pick."

"Teal'c." Daniel said softly.

Lou grinned and handed Daniel to Teal'c. "Cassie, get the waterguns. We're about to be walloped."

Jack grinned at Lou and whispered in his ear. "Thanks."

Lou just squirted Jack with his gun.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day playing every game they could think to entertain Daniel, the boy's new friends went home. Teal'c was the last to leave. He put Daniel gently in his chair, then bowed solemnly, as if giving his respects to a ruler.

Daniel bowed back, mimicking Teal'c mannerisms.

Jack watched with tears misting his eyes, knowing that he would never have to worry about Daniel's future. Teal'c would fill in for Jack if need be. He just sealed the deal with that bow.

After cleaning up, Jack carried Daniel to his room and helped him get ready for bed. Daniel smiled up at Jack. "When can I try out the new driveway?"

"In a few days, buddy. It needs to dry first. But I expect you'll be running around that thing by the end of the week."

Daniel hugged Jack suddenly.

"What's that for, kiddo?" Jack asked as he returned the hug.

"Letting me play with your friends." Daniel looked up solemnly.

"They're your friends now." Jack kissed Daniel's brow softly. "And they're all very proud to be your friend, just like me."

Daniel fell asleep hugging that thought close to himself. 

* * *

 A few days later, Jack took Daniel to the doctor.

"The social worker gave me your records from New York, Daniel. Stop worrying." Jack said, looking in the rearview mirror. "Your mom's measurements are in there."

"Mom said it was really important that my equipment fit right." Daniel said for the fourth time.

"I heard you the first time." Jack snapped.

Daniel's face fell and he turned to look out the window.

'Damn.' Jack though. 'I keep forgetting how sensitive he is.' He was about to apologize when Daniel spoke up again.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said softly.

"It's okay." Jack nodded toward the mirror. "Just remember I have Doc Janet backing me up. I'm prepared."

"And she said Teal'c and I could race when I get my new chair."

Jack grinned. "Yup. The General even said we could clear a hallway at work for you two to go at it."

"Can we get a racing flag?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"I'll get Carter to make one." Jack said as he pulled into the parking lot.

They headed inside the building. "There's the orthopedist's office. And we're right on time." They walked in together and Jack talked to the receptionist.

Danny looked around nervously as they sat down. Jack patted his hand. They wait a few minutes and soon a nurse called Danny's name.

But at that moment's Jack's phone rang.

"Go on, Danny." Jack smiled encouragingly as he glanced at the phone. "I have to take this, but I'll be in as soon as I'm done."

Daniel headed into the examining room with the nurse as Jack headed out in the hallway to take the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked into Exam Room 2. "Hey how's it...Danny?!"

Danny was curled up on the examining table, crying.

Jack rushed over. "Danny, are you hurt?"

Danny shook his head and tried to speak but couldn't seem to get words out.

Angrily, Jack walked out the door and grabbed a nurse. "What happened to my kid?!"

"I-I don't know." The nurse said nervously. "The doctor was talking to him. He started crying. Since we couldn't calm him down, we thought we'd give him some space until you came back. Dr. Barnes is in with another patient, but he said he'll be back to you in five minutes."

"Tell him to make it quick." Jack slipped back into the room and took Danny into his arms. "Calm down, kiddo." He murmured quietly in Danny's ear. "We'll take care of it, but first you have to tell me what it is."

Slowly, Danny quieted down and started hiccupping. "The-the braces. He said I need arches!" He started crying again.

"Arches?" Jack looked at Danny's face, a bit confused. "Arches in his braces." Dr. Barnes said as he came into the room. "To encourage an arch to grow in his foot."

Jack looked between Danny and the doctor. "Is that what has you all upset?"

Daniel nodded and started hiccupping again.

"It sounds like it's supposed to help you." Jack wiped Danny's face with the tissue Dr. Barnes handed him.

"But-but he didn't listen!" Daniel nearly shouted.

"I'm listening." Jack said quietly. He looked accusingly at the doctor, who appeared slightly chagrined.

"I told him we tried arches! A year ago...they hurt, a lot. Dr. Wilkes took them out because she said they were doing more harm than good."

"Um," Dr. Barnes said softly. "I guess I got carried away."

"Carried away?!" Jack raised his voice. "He was trying to tell you something. Don't you listen to your patients?"

Dr. Barnes looked flustered, but said nothing.

"He's a kid, not an idiot." Jack growled. "No arches unless you can prove that his other doctor was wrong. You have his file. Read it!"

Dr. Barnes scribbled a few notes. "I'll uh, set you up with an appointment for Danny's legs to be cast in a few days, so we can make the braces. We'll forgo the arches until I can do some more research."

Jack muttered his thanks, then carried Daniel and his crutches to the receptionist. The boy anchored himself to Jack trustingly.

"It's ok, Danny. We fixed it." Jack said quietly.

The receptionist smiled hesitantly as she made the new appointment.

Jack chuckled quietly as he carried Danny out to the truck. "We have a reputation now, kiddo."

Danny looked up from Jack's shoulder. "What's a reputation?"

"What they expect from you. They'll expect me to be angry next time we come."

"Is that bad?" Daniel asked quietly. "Nope. If the doctor knows I can get angry, he'll be sure to listen to you."

Daniel hugged Jack. "You carried me."

"Of course I carried you. You were hurt. It's hard to walk when you're hurt." Jack said as he put Daniel in his seat.

"But.." Daniel looked confused.

"You were hurt here, buddy." Jack touched Daniel's chest. "And in your head. Those count as much as when you fall and scrape your knee."

"Oh." Daniel said wonderingly.

Jack sat into the driver's seat. "Now let's go to the mall. I'm going to listen to you as you tell me which clothes you want."

Daniel grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Daniel Jackson!" Jack shouted so loudly from the living room that Daniel could hear him from where he was reading in the basement.

He had found this corner a few weeks ago when he had come down with Jack to help with the laundry. At the time, Daniel had thought it was the perfect place to read a book. He needed it now. Yesterday had been a bad day. They had gone for the testing that Jack had said he needed for school. The tests were boring and he had gotten mad at the woman who had been giving the tests. He was sure she told Jack when he went to meet her.

So he came down here to hide in this little corner of the basement that was so isolated and quiet that Jack would never find him. It had taken Daniel awhile to get down here. The railings on the basement steps were kind of high, and the floor tended to make his crutches slide, but it was worth it.

"Daniel!" Daniel could hear Jack run upstairs. He cowered a little. Jack sounded mad. He then knew he was in trouble for yelling at Mrs. Drey yesterday.

"Daniel!" The basement door opened a few minutes later and Jack came pounding down the steps.

Daniel tried to hide behind the book he was reading, but it was futile. Jack spotted him and came over to his corner, fuming.

"Do you want to explain this?!" Jack waved his red journal at him.

"It's my journal," Daniel said softly. He must have forgotten to put the book in its hiding place under his clothes. He started to tear up a little. The book had lots of stuff he didn’t want anyone else to read. But he choked back his tears. He needed to be strong, like Teal’c told him.

Jack shook his head. "And a very intelligent journal too. It's written in three languages, only two of which I can read. What I want to know is how can a boy accomplish that and get only a below-average score on his school entrance exam."

Danny's face twisted into a grimace. "Why did you read my journal?!"

"You left it open on the kitchen table. It was hard to ignore there.” Jack held up his hand as Danny protested. “I only read enough to realize you screwed up that test deliberately. So do you want to explain that to me? This is your school we’re talking about. With those test scores, you’ll end up in a class where you already know everything."

Daniel cowered even more.

Jack sighed and crouched down. "Danny?"

"I'm not smart." Daniel said sullenly.

Jack snorted. "That's why you're reading a college textbook on Egyptology. Where did you get that, by the way?"

"Amazon.com." Danny looked up at Jack innocently.

Jack blinked, then sighed. "I think I have to call the credit card company back." He then shook himself and returned his focus to Danny. "We'll deal with that later, young man. Back to this. Why did you pretend on that test?"

"They treated me like a baby." Daniel muttered. "I did what they wanted. They wanted me to act dumb. The lady testing me said they already had a place for me in Special Ed."

Jack growled softly, then stopped as Daniel flinched. "Look, let's talk about this." Jack sat down next to Daniel.

Daniel put his book down slowly.

"You know three languages.."

"Five."

Jack nodded. "Ok, five languages. You can read stuff made for college students…What about math? Do you know algebra? Calculus? Geometry?"

"Dad taught me some geometry. We used it for mapping out dig sites."

Jack nodded. "And I bet you know more history than I do, given what you're reading.."

Daniel bowed his head. He knew it was wrong to lie. But he wasn’t as smart as Jack thought he was. He was sure of it.

"Hey, being smart nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm proud to be guardian to such a smart kid. But my responsibility…what I have to do as the guardian of a really smart kid, is make sure he gets into a class where he can learn. I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I let you get bored in a class you didn't fit into."

Daniel began to look embarrassed. "I did it…so there wouldn't be trouble."

Jack patted Daniel's knee. "I hate to say this, buddy...but you actually caused trouble." He put up his hand as Daniel’s face turned bleak. "We will fix it, I promise. It might even be fun to take that test over and show people what you can do."

"It will?" Danny looked skeptical.

"Uhhuh. I know a place in Denver where we can go to take some tests the school will accept. Carter told me about this place. She says the people there are nice...They understand what it's like for smart kids. And if you do the best you can, we can celebrate with.." Jack looked at the book Daniel had been enjoying earlier. "A trip to the history museum?"

Daniel's wide grin lit up Jack's heart.

* * *

Years later, as Jack waited for Daniel to receive his diploma for his second Ph.D., he reflected back on those first few weeks with his boy.

They had set a standard for each other then, without realizing it. No nonsense (of the mean kind. Nonsense of the fun kind was firmly encouraged.), no judgement, no lies. On the good side there was plenty of listening, plenty of fun, and plenty of love. Daniel had blossomed because he had a place in Jack's home and because he felt understood.

It hadn't always been easy. Teaching a kid smarter than you was tricky at best. But over time, Daniel had learned that not everything worth knowing was found in books. He let Jack teach him about the world.

In return, he taught Jack about archeology. Damn, Jack thought it was just about digging holes! But the real lesson Jack learned was that the world looked very different when your view was from a wheelchair or a set of crutches.

So Jack had turned the tables on his oh-so-smart boy, and helped him use those smarts to change the world, adapt to the world, and get others to help. The charm in those baby blue eyes made sure that Daniel had plenty of help getting what he needed, and he made sure to spread that help to almost everyone he met.

Jack looked over at Shari, Daniel's girlfriend, and smiled. "You'll get to spend a few days with him before he needs to help negotiate that treaty between the Asgard and the Dreth."

Shari smiled back shyly. "He told me he wanted to spend his time off with you, General. He's barely seen you in the rush to get his dissertation finished. He told me he even had to work on it in between discussions with the Furlings."

Jack laughed. "And he still was able to get the refugees from PXY-232 safe haven on their planet. Is there anything that boy can't do?"

Just then, the name "Daniel Jackson-O'Neill!" was announced.

Daniel started rolling his SGC-modified wheelchair across the stage. He rolled smoothly to shake hands with the chair of the anthropology department, and accepted a pat on the shoulder from his dissertation sponsor. But as he rolled over to the UCLA president, his back wheel became tangled in one of the wires for the sound system. Daniel ended up spinning around and found himself facing the back wall.

Jack was never so glad to be one of the 'visiting dignitaries' who got to sit in the first row in front of the stage. Grumbling that the primitive people of PX4-658 could make an area accessible better than this school could, Jack stood and approached the stage. Reaching onto the low stage, Jack was able to untangle the offending wire and guide Daniel's chair to turn toward the school president.

"Thanks, Papa." Daniel whispered, the red flush starting to fade from his face.

"We roll together, buddy. Now let these people cheer for you before I tear the board of this school a new one for ruining your ceremony."

Daniel groaned softly but obediently wheeled over to the school president.

Jack watched his boy accept the school's congratulations from his spot right in front of the stage.

A minute later, Daniel joined Jack in front of the stage. In front of who-knows how many thousands of people, he stood and embraced his adoped father so tightly that Jack thought he'd get lost in the kid's graduation gown.

But it was a good thing, because the cloth hid his tears, which flowed freely as he heard the clapping begin and turn into a roar of applause. Lifting his head, his eyes shining with tears and joy, Jack O'Neill helped his son back into his wheelchair and rolled him out the door, into a world, a universe, where he most definitely belonged.


End file.
